Another Haddock Girl
by httydandmore
Summary: Hiccup, Valka and the gang goes to a village. A village that keeps two secrets. One of them is Hiccup little sister, who has a dark and a light past. She hate and love her past. Is she gonna love or hate her future? Join the gang on a journey that they hope they forget but still want to remember. HICCSTRID! (of course)
1. Chapter 1

3 years have passed. 3 years ago Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III became chief of Berk and Berk was half destroyed by Drago Blood Kvist. 3 years have passed since Hiccup found his mother after 20 years. 3 years ago Toothless (Hiccups dragon and best friend) became alphan of the Dragons. 3 years ago Stoick the vast died. 2 and a half years after that, Hiccup and Astrid became engaged and 2 years and 2 months later they got married. Than they had no heir. Got pressed by the people?

No. Then they would not live to see the next day, thanks to Astrid.

The only person talking about it was Hiccups mom Valka. But for years, she has declined to take up the subject.

Although she would like to have grandchildren.

"Hiccup!" Valka said quickly before her son went out the door.

Hiccup turned around and said, "Yes, mom say it fast, I need to go to the boats"

"I'll come with you." she said and picked up her bag that was sitting next to her chair, that Hiccup had not seen.

"Are you sure? We will be gone for quite a while and I need someone to take responsibility here, because I didn't get Astrid to stay here. Or Fishlegs or anyone else."

"I follow, Gobber or Spitlout can take responsibility or the whole village can take responsibility." she said and walked towards her son.

Hiccup smiled and said okay.

Both son and mother went out of the house towards the boats. When they were there they dropped the bags into the boat and met up with Astrid on the docks.

"Hiccup" she said.

"Milady," he replied.

"All packed and ready?"

"I think so" he replied. The girl didn't notice that her mother-in-law stood behind Hiccup. Until now.

"Valka! Are you going to follow?" Astrid asked, looking at Valka.

"Mm, I had imagined it." she said with a smile.

Astrid smiled back but then she thought of something.

"Who will take care of Berk?"

"I'll ask Spitlout" svarde Hiccup and ran off to find him.

"Um ... okay," said Astrid and look towards the direction Hiccup ran.

Half an hour later the boats were finally clear, Spitlout became the one to take care of Berk and all seven passengers (13 if you count the dragons) was on the boat to a new village. which was about 6 hours by boat from Berk. Eret had said that they had to go there but he never said why. However, with the dragons that guided the boat sequentially to the village, it wouldn't take 6 hours.

"So what do you think there is in the village?" asked Valka Hiccup who stood leaning against the boat's edge and looked out over the sea.

"I don't know. Perhaps new dragons or ... I do not know" he replied.

"If Eret fooled us towards a trap, I'll kill him" said Astrid and went to Hiccups left.

"If you lay a finger on him I'll kill you, Astrid." said Ruffnut in the background.

Hiccup and Valka laughed.

1 hour later Berk sat inside the cab while Hiccup was up on deck. He stood leaning against the ship's railing and looked out over the sea, with the wind blowing in his face and hair. And the fog layed thick over the sea.

After a while Hiccup saw a black stretch that flew through the fog.

Hiccup thought it looked like a dragon, a black dragon. As a Night Fury. But it surely can not be right? Hiccup looked around. He saw nothing. Just mist and the blue sea.

He laughed a little to himself and thought to himself that it was probably nothing.

4 and a half hours later (thanks to the dragons, who could have been flying faster. Lazy heads.)

They saw the village. It was not a small village. The village was double the size as Berk and had much bigger houses. Okay a few houses were big. Like those two large oblong light green houses along the coast in front of everything and a large space in which long piers were stretched out on the ocean.

"Wow" everyone said and walked far out on the boat to see better.

Luckily the dragons were on the boat and not in the air.

You don't want to scare the villagers when you meet them for the first time with dragons.

When the boat arrived at the dock, there were already three men there.

Hiccup threw the rope to them, they caught it and began tying it around a large pole.

The one who stood in the middle was as tall as Hiccup, had dark brown hair, blue eyes like the ocean. He had a dark brown tunic with dark green patterns on it, he had black pants and dark shoes. But he had more muscle than Hiccup.

The other two men were almost built the same as the man in the middle.

Hiccup was the one who got off first.

"Welcome to Drigen. My name is Dave and I'm the chief here," said the man who stood in the middle.

"Thank you for letting us come," said Hiccup.

Dave smiled and said:

"You may bring your dragons if you want" everyone got surprised.

"I know you have dragons" said Dave. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes, a little," replied Hiccup.

"Good! Dinner is served in the great hall. Follow me" Dave said and started walking.

"Lucky for them that they like dragons" whispered Astrid to Hiccup.

"Yeah, they are very lucky" said Hiccup.

When they came into the hall and the doors were closed so became Berks residents shocked.

The hall was twice as large as the one in Berk.

A bonfire was lit in the middle of it all, six long tables, three on each side of the fireplace, the farthest was a great scene where a long table was against the other tables.

"Feel free to take you how much you like." Dave said, and led them towards a large table filled with food.

"Your dragons have their meals there," said Dave, pointing to the seven piles of fish.

The dragons ran there and starting eating, looking very satisfied.

Berk and Dave laughed looking at the dragons.

Berk walked towards the table and sat down. Except Hiccup.

"Thanks" said Hiccup to Dave and sat down with the others.

Dave smiled.

"Dave?!" said a woman's voice. Berk ended up with what they did and saw a woman in the shadows.

"I need to talk to ..."

"Dave!" said the woman again.

"See you soon." Dave said and started to walk towards the woman.

When the two were out of the great hall, Berk began to talk and eat.

"This great hall need to be the double or so than our great hall," said Fish Legs and looked around.

Everyone nodded.

"Who do you think the woman was?" asked Tuffnut.

Everyone thought for a moment until Hiccup said:

"Surely someone from the village."

"But why did she say his name?" wondered Astrid.

"Maybe it was his friend or wife?" said Valka.

Everyone around the table nodded.

Berk and the dragons sat and ate. Until a door at the back of the hall opened and a boy came running in.

The boy looked to be about 3-4 years. He had a dark blue tunic with short sleeves, wide brown leather bracelet, black pants and brown shoes. He had brown hair to his shoulders and dark blue eyes.

Berk watched as the boy ran from the door to a table that he was hiding under.

Berk sat completely still. Until they jumped to a woman's voice.

"ISAAK HALDOR HERDDOCK!" a woman came out of the same door as the boy came from. She had long curly blonde hair that was to her waist, a purple shirt that went to her belly button with short sleeves, a short black skirt with purple and dark blue stripes on it, black thights and dark, dark brown shoes.

She seemed angry, almost steaming. She looked around her until she saw the boy, Isaak, under the table.

"Isaak!" she said, and crawled over and grabbed his arm.

"No! Let me go!" he said, trying to pull his arm out of her grip.

"What will your parents say!?" said the woman and pulled the boy towards the door.

"They ... they will probably ..."

"They're not happy! Isaak, you are 4 years old and you've already caused more trouble than any other 4 year old!" was the last Berk heard the woman say before they went through the door.

The great hall was quiet except for the fire crackling.

Berk sat and looked at the door that had just closed.

That was something you didn't see every day.

Valka sat smiling towards the closed door.

**This will be a BIG fanfiction! I'm already writing the sequel to this. Yes. **

**And I need to say THANK YOU! Again to my best friend! i LOVE YOU!**


	2. Chapter 2: Morning

**TWO WEEKS! I'M SO SORRY! School, homework and life came in the way. XD**

**I'm writing chapter 3 right now and I hope it will be up on Saturday! **

After Berk had eaten, it was night and Dave came and fetched them, and led them to their house. Or two houses.

"Okay, there's a room for every person. 3 rooms in that house ,Dave pointed to a house that was to the left behind him. And in that house, Dave pointed to a larger house, which was to his right and beside the others, there are 4 rooms. And dragons can sleep in conditioned room if you want or there is a large stall between the houses "," You can decide whose gonna sleep where "said Dave.

"Thanks for everything Dave," said Hiccup.

"Your welcome and we're glad to have you here" said Dave. "Good night!"

"Good night!" said Berk.

They divided themselves:

In the house with 4 rooms Snotlout, fishlegs and the twins stayed and in the house with 3 rooms Valka, Hiccup and Astrid stayed.

And the dragons, except Toothless, slept in the stables.

Valka, Hiccup and Astrid went into their house.

"So I think the two of you share a room?" asked Valka Hiccup and Astrid.

They nodded.

Valka smiled and said "Ok, you take the room up there and I'll take one of the two rooms down here."

"Thanks mom," said Hiccup and Hiccup and Astrid walked hand in hand up to the room with Toothless.

Fifteen minutes later, Astrid and Hiccup went to bed and Toothless slept in a corner of the room.

"What do you think of the village so far?" asked Astrid.

She smiled with her head on his chest and Hiccup was playing with her blonde hair.

"It's perfectly fine. They are very friendly." said Hiccup.

Astrid had raised his head, looked towards Hiccup, smiled and kissed Hiccup.

"Good night, Hiccup," she said and lay down on his chest again.

"Good night, my lady," said Hiccup and slept.

The next morning the sun shone through the only window that was in the room. And shone the married couple in the eyes.

"Stupid sun" Astrid murmured and put the pillow over her face.

Hiccup laughed a little, opened his eyes, took away the pillow from Astrid's face, kissed her and said:

"Good morning"

"Why so early?!" groaned Astrid

"We don't want the village to wait for us," said Hiccup, got up from the bed and started changing clothes.

"They'll have to wait."

Hiccup laughed and then turned around towards Toothless two arms wrapped around his waist.

"Can't we just go to bed and sleep all day," Astrid murmured into Hiccups back.

Hiccup smiled, turned around, grabbed Astrid's arms and looked at her.

"I would love to stay in bed with you all day and forget all the problems and the people, but I have no choice."

Hiccup stroked the hair from Astrid's face.

"And you can't either. Atleast not now." and he kissing Astrid forehead. He walked towards the stairs and said:

"Get dressed quickly, we'll meet you down there. Toothless come!"

Toothless walked by Astrid and went down.

"Godmogon, son," said Valka when Hiccup came down from the stairs.

"Good morning mom" said Hiccup back.

"Is Astrid ready?" she asked.

"She will be."

25 minutes later Berk sat in the great hall and ate breakfast. The dragons ate their breakfast, that consisted of fish, outside.

The strange thing was that no one from Drigen was there. It was just Berk that sat and ate breakfast in the great hall. Everyone were surprised, but figured they were up early and worked.

"They were not expecting us, we could have slept longer" Astrid whispered to Hiccup while she poured herself a glass of milk. Hiccup didn't say anything just smiled back.

After breakfast they went out of the great hall. When they came out they saw Drigerna at the houses and roads. The women were narrow but had muscles similar to Astrid. The men were not as buff as in Berk. There were those who worked as fishermen, bakers, blacksmiths and sellers who sold fruit, jewelery and clothes.

Children from 3 to 8 years old ran around while some of the children's parents ran after them.

"Do you wanna look around?" asked Dave who had walked up to them.


	3. Chapter 3: The Village

**Another Haddock Girl Chapter 3**

Drigen was almost double that big as Berk and had many more people.

"And here is the forge" said Dave after seeing almost half the village. The forge was large, three double big as on the Berk.

Hiccup almost dropped his chin. He had never seen such a big forge.

"Hey, Dave!" a man around 20 years of age came out of the forge with an axe in his hand. He was as tall as Dave, the same dark blue eyes, the hair was darker (almost black) and he had more muscle. He had a black top, short puffy dark brown pants and shoes. And three black bands (or what they are called) on the right upper arm. And he was sweaty.

"Hello Neal," replied Dave.

"So these are the guest from Berk?" Neal asked, looking at Berk.

"Yes," Dave said, and turned toward Berk.

"This is my brother Neal, he is a smith"

"Hello," said Neal and Berk at the same time.

"Are you like.. twins?" asked Tuffnut.

"Yes, Neal is my little brother, 5 minutes younger," said Dave, and stood next to Neal.

"But I'm not the youngest, we have a 3 minute younger sister," said Neal, looking at Dave.

"Wait is ..."

"Our mother had triplets" interrupted Neal Fishlegs.

Berks jaw dropped. Sure Berks people had have twins, but not triplets, not what they know.

"Me, Neal and our little sister Evelyn" said Dave.

"It reminds me of something, I have to go and give her her axe before she comes ..."

"Neal!" a woman came towards them, and it must be Evelyn. With the same eye color and dark brown hair. She was half a head shorter than Dave and Neal. Her hair was in a thick big braid over her back, she had black tights, a dark blue skirt and a dark blue sweater. And three dark red stripes around the right upper arm.

"Neal, are you done with my axe yet?" she asked, and did not care about that Berk was standing there.

"It is clear sister, I was just on my way to give it to you" he said and gave her the axe. She was concentrated to inspect it until she turned quickly to Dave and said:

"Just so you know, Maggie is looking for you," it was the last thing she said before she took the same way away from there.

"Yeah, I have to go." said Dave.

"You are free to do whatever you want, but please don't fly with your dragons, people here are not familiar with dragons flight over their heads"

Berk splitted up.

The twins and Snotlout wanted to check around the other half of the village that they had not set yet. Hiccup did not direct that they would go by themselves. Valka saw Hiccups look and said that she would go with them. Fishlegs went to the village library.

Hiccup and Astrid decided to check out the forge. Lucky the dragons stayed in their stables.

Hiccup and Astrid went into the forge after Neal that would show them around. They got a shock of how big the forge was. Fireplaces were on the walls, it was at least 5 of them.

Big water buckets, tables around the walls and long benches were in the middle of the room.

They saw at least six men who worked there. They had the same clothes as Neal. Black shirt, shorts and three black band around the upper right arm.

All had about the same build as Neal.

There were two men who had the most muscle of them all.

Two muscular men standing about 2 meters away from them. One had a dark brown mustache, a little hair on his head, brown eyes, and he had a scar over the left eye. He wore the same clothes as all of them there.

The other big muscular man must be younger.

He had short black hair and dark green eyes.

(Of course, he had the same clothes as the others in there.)

"That is Sam and Harold" said Neal.

Neal saw that Hiccup and Astrid stared at them.

"Come," said Neal and led Astrid and Hiccup to Sam and Harold.

"Sam, Harold this is Hiccup and Astrid from Berk" Neal said when they arrived at them.

"Hello." said both.

Harold and Sam smiled and so did Hiccup and Astrid.

"Hi, my name is Harold" said the man with the dark brown mustache and brown eyes with them.

"And this is Sam," said Harold, looking at the guy with black hair and stood beside him.

Sam looked at them with a smile. Then he went to the back of the room to continue on his sword.

"Sam can not talk. He lost his voice as a boy. Poor thing. But he has a good life. A wife, two kids and a big house," said Harold as he prayed with himself. He's also down to the bench and sometimes he looked towards Sam's direction.

Then he became silent.

An uncomfortable silence fell until he began to talk again.

"Why, I stand and talk about Sam's life?" and laughed a little.

After have checked around in the forge and gone from there they found the twins, Valka and Snotlout, and was not inside the library to find Fishlegs.

The library was big. Books filled the walls and in the middle of the room was a large round hole with a fence around it except where there was an opening to a staircase that was places by the wall down to the hole.

People stood on tall ladders to reach the books that were higher up.

Or so they stood below and read. And torches lit up the room as the small windows did.

They saw Fishlegs sit at a table in the corner right of the door. Berk walked to him and sat down.

"So what you are reading Fishlegs?" Hiccup asked, nodding at the book Fishlegs held in his hands and read.

"Oh, it's called 'The Dragon Book', it's like our dragon book but with more dragons and they have a book for each dragon." Fishlegs had the book down and gave Hiccup one of the books that lay in a heap beside him.

Hiccup took it and read on the cover of the book.

'Night Fury'

**Another Haddock Girl Chapter 4**

**I know! I KNOW!**

**I haven't upload in.. ages! **

**School is killing me with homeworks and I have been sick. So I give you know two chapters to read.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Girl

**Another Haddock Girl chapter 4**

How?! How can they know about night furys? Sure they can taking information from villages that know about them... Okay they can know about Night Fury but...

Hiccup opened the book in the middle.

There was drawings of Night Furys. Even baby Night furys. It stood about baby Night furys and the eggs and everything!

The drawings didn't see old, one of the pictures did see that it was just draw. And one pictures wasn't even near to be finished.

But Toothless was the only Night Fury left.

Right?

Hiccup looked threw the pages.

Hiccup stopped reading after he heard a voice not far from him.

"Inga, do have the night fury book?" it was a female voice.

Hiccup looked up and Berk followed his lead.

"No, I haven't. I thought you had it." said another female voice that was probably Inga.

"No I don't have it and I can't find it anywhere. And I need it." the other female said.

"I didn't finish the drawing. And I have more to write."

"More?" Inga said. "That book is filled with information, I don't think people need more information about Night Fury's"

Hiccup closed the book and he didn't realized it but he stood up and walked to the girl.

"Are you looking for this?" Hiccup asked.

The girl turned around.

She was tall as Astrid, had brown hair in a bride over her left shoulder, blue eyes, a light gray shirt, a light grey, blue and brown skirt, black tights, brown boots, a brown tight belt, brown ropes on her right wrist and brown ropes on her upper right arm.

Hiccup realized pretty soon that she looked like his mom, Valka.

"Yes, thank you! But if you are reading it then I wouldn't take it away from you." She said.

"No no! It's fine! Take it. I was done reading it anyway." Hiccup gave her the book.

She took it and looked at it until her head snapped up to his face.

"I didn't catch your name" she said.

"I didn't say it but it is Hiccup" Hiccup said. She smiled and said:

"Okay" she said and walked away without a world.

Hiccup looked her walking away until he realized.

"Wait! You didn't say your name!" Hiccup said.

She turned around and said:

"My name is Jane!" and she walked out of the library.

Hiccup walked to the table were Berk sat. They had looked at the scene.

"Who was that?" Astrid asked as soon Hiccup sat down beside her.

"Her name was Jane and she needed the book" Hiccup answered her.

Valka didn't think twice. Without a word Valka ran out the same way Jane went out.

"Mum?" Hiccup yelled at her and started to run after her.

Berk followed soon after.

"Mum?"

Valka heard Hiccup say her name but she didn't stop until she was outside of the library. She was looking around.

She can't be so far away, she gotta be here near somewhere! Valka thought.

"Mum!" Hiccup had come to her side and asked:

"Why did you run of like that?"

"I..." she didn't know what to say. How do you explain to her own son that he just talked to his own sister? How?

The easiest why through this was to tell the truth. But what if she was wrong? Many girls can have the name Jane and have brown hair, blue eyes and...

And look like her.

Sure she didn't see her face probably but something inside her said that, that was her child. Her daughter. Hiccups little sister.

But a big part of her said that it would be impossible.

Her daughter died. Even if she never saw it but who can survive an arrow shot in her belly at age 4?

Who?

"Mum? Are you alright?" Hiccup asked.

Valka came back to reality and looked at her son.

"Yes, everything is just fine."

Hiccup wasn't convinced that she was fine. Her smile was fake. He knew that. And he was sure that who ever that girl was, she probably was someone Valka knew. Maybe they even was realitet?

A bell rang from the great hall.

Berk looked up and saw a man on top of the stairs to the great hall with a big bell in his hand.

People in the village was started to walk up to hall, while they talked and laughed to each other.

The girl most be in their. If she just got a look at her she maybe will know if that is her daughter or not.

With a smile, Valka clapped her hands together and said:

"Dinner?"

Snotlout, Fishlegs and the twins looked at the great hall with hungry eyes. They haven't eat since breakfast and was probably hungry. So they walked after Valka to the great hall.

"Hiccup." Astrid asked her husband and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine Astrid, I just... I wanna know why mum ran away like that, I mean who dose that? Does she know her or something?"

Astrid thinked for a while. He was right. Why did she run away like that? She had never done that, not what she seen anyway.

"I think she would say if something was really wrong, Hiccup. Or that she isn't ready to say it or that she doesn't have anything to say." Astrid said and tooke Hiccup hand in hers.

Hiccup looked at her with a smile. She smiled back and said:

"Come on, let's eat, we haven't eat since breakfast."

And the Haddock couple walked hand in hand to the great hall.


End file.
